


Announcement

by Sickfics



Category: mine - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sickfics/pseuds/Sickfics
Summary: Update to account
Kudos: 2





	Announcement

As much as I hate to say it, I'm archiving and abandoning this account and creating a new one. Some personal things happened and I don't feel comfortable posting any new fics here. I really loved interacting and writing for you guys under this name but I think it's time to start clean. I've also developed a bit more as a person and don't need to write the kinds of fics I did to cope as much anymore. Maybe you'll recognize my writing style in the future and our lines will intersect again and maybe you'll never read my work again, but, either way, I'm gonna miss y'all and this account. It was here in a time that I really needed it. It breaks my heart to leave the very first fanfiction account I've EVER made, but, like I said, I had a bit of a scuff with some now not-friends. I won't go into detail but ya kno. Shit sucks. 

Again, I WILL NOT be deleting any of the fics I've made so don't worry about that if you still wanna reread them. This just won't be updated with new content in the future. If I get the motivation to continue unfinished fics that started here, they will, however, be finished here. I'm keeping this account active for the time being. 

And, with that, I leave you. I hope to see you again,  
Sickfics


End file.
